


Who She Was

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Powers that Be be everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who She Was

One moment she stood in the field, talking to Lee as the wind rustled the green grass. The next she was... somewhere else. She had a feeling of calm, of peace, of a job well done.

Was this it, then? Was she here, her body left lying in the grass, while Lee, not comprehending, watered the ground with his tears?

She almost expected to see Sam standing beside her. But wherever she was, she was alone.

Alone until a figure stepped out of the light.

“Hi,” the woman grinned, holding out her hand. “You must be Kara. I’m Cordelia Chase.”


End file.
